Créatures magiques, étude développée
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Un ouvrage beaucoup plus théorique, répertoire d'animaux magiques, un par chapitre, basé sur le livre 'Les animaux Fantastiques' de J.K.Rowling pour les premiers... Quoique plus développé... Déjà mentionné: L'acromentule, le serpencendre, l'augurey et la Vouivre
1. Avertissement

Voici une fiction qui sera beaucoup plus théorique. Chaque chapitre sera concentré sur une créature, d'abord celles reprises dans le livre 'Les Animaux Fantastiques, par Newt Scamander' par JK Rowling. Ensuite, je me baserai sur d'autres livres, tout en appliquant les modifications nécessaires pour les faire rentrer dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les animaux aussi compris dans un livre de JK Rowling ne seront que développés par après. Tous ces animaux sont utilisable dans d'autres fictions, bien que s'il s'agit d'un animal que j'ai moi-même inventé (ce sont ceux qui ne sont pas de Norbert Dragonneau (=Newt Scamander en anglais)), je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me prévenir, bien qu'il ne faille pas attendre de réponse avant de les faire entrer sur le net. Je souhaite uniquement savoir dans quelle fiction cela se trouve...

* * *

_**Créatures magiques, étude développée**_

* * *

Pour commencer cette étude, et afin de ne froisser la dignité d'aucun peuple, sachez que par créature, j'entends l'ensemble de la faune magique, et donc aussi les êtres, et les esprits. De plus, je tiens à préciser quelques lois qui peuvent avoir été oubliées :

-L'élevage expérimental est interdit depuis près de cent ans. Cela n'empêche pas que vous puissiez tomber sur une créature dont nous ne parlons pas, ce livre ne faisant par exemple pas la distinction entre des espèces très proches, et n'a pas obtenu du ministère les subventions nécessaires pour pouvoir catégoriser et analyser TOUTES les créatures magiques.

-Les sortilèges de désillusion sont nécessaires pour nombre de ces créatures, si pas toutes, et certaines nécessitent un brevet spécifique pour pouvoir être élevé.

-Certaines de ces créatures sont dangereuses, voire très dangereuses. Vous pouvez alors contacter le bureau de régulations des créatures magiques. En règle générale, si vous en rencontrez une, à moins qu'un sorcier moyen sache la vaincre, contactez ce bureau en lui transmettant les coordonnées précises du lieu où vous l'avez rencontrée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture…

* * *

Faenlgiec


	2. L'acromentule

L'Acromentule (_**Speleoharpactea Acromentula**_)

* * *

Il s'agit d'une monstrueuse araignée dotée de huit yeux. Elle possède huit pattes, pouvant être écartées de jusqu'à 4 mètres 50. Son corps entier est recouvert de poils noir et épais. De plus, l'acromentule produit avec ses pinces un bruit très caractéristique à l'arrivée d'une proie à sa portée.

Les œufs d'Acromentules sont blancs, ont approximativement la taille d'un ballon de plage, et sont mous. De nombreux enfants sorciers et moldus sont d'ailleurs morts en jouant avec un tel ballon sans voir la mère. Au bout d semaines, ils éclosent, laissant alors naitre un jeune spécimen, aveugle et dépourvu du moindre poil. Le bébé acromentule à un abdomen d'environ 20 centimètres de long, et peut mesurer d'une patte à l'autre jusqu'à presque 50 centimètres de long. Il faudra attendre 3 mois pour que le bébé puisse voir, et 7 avant qu'il ne soit entièrement recouvert de poils. Il grandit surtout de sa naissance à ses 12 ans, âge auquel il passe à l'âge adulte. Il continue toutefois de grandir toute sa vie, et peut vivre une bonne soixantaine d'années dans la nature, et jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix ans en captivité. À son passage à l'âge adulte, la femelle mesure plus de 15 mètres de patte à patte, son abdomen mesurant environ 7,5 mètres de long et 2,5 de haut. Le mâle, plus petit, dépasse rarement les 12 mètres, avec un abdomen de cinq mètres de long, et de guère plus d'un mètre de haut.

Les mâles seront plus nombreux que les femelles parmi les œufs, mutation génétique sans doute due au fait que la femelle dévore le mâle après la fécondation. La femelle pondra 2 mois plus tard jusqu'à cents œufs.

Les acromentules construisent des toiles en forme de dôme extrêmement résistantes, et d'une couleur bleutée. Elles chassent un peu tous les gros gibiers, mangeant des animaux dont la taille varie entre le renard et le sombral. Ses proies sont endormies par son venin, puis enroulées dans de la soie afin d'être consommées vivantes plus tard. Elle a toutefois une nette préférence pour l'humain, bien faisandé de préférence.

L'acromentule est douée de parole, et possède une intelligence presque supérieure à celle d'un être humain normal, mais elle ne peut se retenir de foncer sur sa proie si celle-ci tente de s'échapper, même si sa proie est bien plus puissante qu'elle.

Elles vivent en colonies pouvant compter jusqu'à 2000 individus, après quoi elles forment plusieurs groupes, ou s'entredévorent. Il faut compter une quinzaine de milliers d'hectares pour une colonie, bien que cela puisse varier en fonction du nombre d'espèces dans le milieu.

* * *

Si vous vous trouvez face à une acromentule sans être englué. Ne courez pas, et regardez où vous marchez, afin d'éviter de vous faire engluer. Les sorts Aragna exime et Tartalengra sont fortement efficaces. Les patronus le sont aussi, bien que dans une moindre mesure.

Si vous êtes englué, tentez de lancer un patronus afin de maintenir l'acromentule à distance un certain temps et d'appeler des gens à la rescousse. Si vous échouez, fermez les yeux, et priez pour le salut de votre âme. C'est déjà ça de gagné.

* * *

Au niveau des ingrédients :

Le venin d'acromentule est utilisable en potion, mais il peut couter extrêmement cher de par sa rareté. Par contre, les potions en comprenant, bien que puissantes, sont rarement stables.

La soie d'acromentule est utilisée dans beaucoup de vêtements, ainsi que pour la confection de cordes, surtout pour sa dureté et sa résistance aux sorts.

La chaire d'acromentule est très savoureuse, et conserve exceptionnellement bien.

* * *

Voilà pour l'Acromentule. Nous parlerons ensuite du Serpencendre...


	3. Le Serpencendre

Le Serpencendre (Inconnu des moldus)

* * *

Le serpencendre, véritable ennemi des maitres des potions, apparait lorsqu'on laisse un feu magique bruler trop longtemps. Cela peut aller du feu créé à base d'un incendio, au simple feu dans lequel on aurait mis de la poudre de cheminée pendant trop longtemps. Majoritairement gris clair et élancé, le serpencendre peut prendre diverses formes suivant la cause de son apparition. Il est toutefois reconnaissable à ses yeux rouges et à la trainée de cendres qu'il laisse derrière lui. Le serpencendre le plus long jamais observé mesurait plus de deux mètres, et a été créé par l'incendie d'un dépôt de poudre de cheminette.

Le Serpencendre ne vit qu'une heure, durant laquelle il se déplace vers les coins sombres de la maison où il est né pour y pondre des œufs. Ceux-ci sont rouge vif et dégagent une intense chaleur. Ils ne sont heureusement pas féconds, bien qu'ils puissent mettre le feu à une maison en quelques minutes, et faire naitre par cela un nouveau serpencendre.

Si vous repérez les traces d'un serpencendre dans votre maison, suivez immédiatement celles-ci, jusqu'aux œufs. Ne tentez pas de prendre ceux-ci en main, ils la feraient tomber en poussière. Il faut leur appliquer le sort glacius, avant de les apporter chez un apothicaire. Les œufs de Serpencendre peuvent se vendre jusqu'à 5 galions pièce, les plus chers étant ceux de Serpencendre produit grâce à un incendio prolongé, extrêmement chauds. Ils sont ensuite utilisés comme ingrédients dans de nombreux filtres d'amour, et dans certaines potions de guérison.

Il est amplement conseillé par le ministère de ne pas tenter un élevage de Serpencendre chez soi. En effet, leurs œufs peuvent exploser violement si la température extérieure ne se réchauffe pas, mais qu'ils sont tout de même en vie.

Le département des mystères a tenté ce type de recherche, maintenant les œufs afin de tenter de les faire éclore avant de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas féconds. Cela leur a permis de changer le parquet.

Pour reconnaitre le type de Serpencendre auquel vous êtes confrontés, observez sa largeur. Au plus le feu aura de lien avec la magie, au plus il sera gros. Attention, certaines origines de feu peuvent causer la présence d'un Serpencendre. Un feu, rien qu'allumé magiquement, peut causer l'arrivée d'un serpencendre, même s'il est chargé avec du bois...


	4. L'augurey

**L'augurey**

* * *

L'augurey est un oiseau au plumage vert foncé, presque noir pour certains individus. Il ressemble à une sorte de petit vautour et est très souvent extrêmement maigre, bien que dans certaines régions très pluvieuses, il puisse arriver d'en trouver certains qui soient relativement gros, ce qui permet de supposer que les augureys ne sont maigres que par le manque de pluie, et donc de temps de chasse. En effet, l'augurey ne sort que lorsqu'il pleut, et peut se laisser mourir plutôt que d'y déroger. Il niche très fréquemment dans des buissons fortement épineux, où il se créée un nid de fins rameaux imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, en forme de larme.

Entendre un augurey chanter a souvent été considéré comme un présage de mort aussi terrible que voir un sinistros. Cependant, on s'est maintenant rendu compte que l'augurey ne lance son cri à fendre le cœur, constitué d'une série de notes basses lancées avec une intensité peu commune, que lorsqu'il va pleuvoir. Il est donc très utile comme instrument de mesures climatiques, bien que légèrement déprimant en hiver.

L'augurey, autrefois nommé phénix irlandais, n'a en fait aucun lien avec celui-ci. Il ne possède aucun don particulier, si ce n'est d'avoir des plumes capables de repousser l'encre.

Aux alentours de 1806, l'augurey était presque éliminé, et un programme de réinsertion d'augureys a alors commencé, mais la longévité des augureys, capables de vivre plus de 150 ans en captivité, fait qu'ils ne se reproduisent guère vite, et que le programme de réinsertion na pas énormément avancé depuis, bien qu'on compte aujourd'hui plus de 250 augurey, ce qui, par rapport aux 35 d'il y a deux cents ans, est énorme…

* * *

Faenlgiec


	5. La Vouivre

La Vouivre (Adaptée par Faenlgiec pour l'univers d'Harry Potter)

* * *

La vouivre est un animal relativement dangereux. Proche parente du dragon, elle partage avec celui-ci ses longues ailes, et ses couleurs parfois affriolantes. Elle serait née du mélange magique d'un oiseau (ou autre créature volante) et d'un serpent. Elle est en fait semblable à un long serpent auquel on aurait rajouté deux ailes. Toutefois, la vouivre est dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun, et d'un pouvoir d'hypnose formidable. Elle peut aussi émettre un cri capable à courte portée de percer les tympans de celui qui l'entend. Il en existe plusieurs sortes, mais toutes ont les mêmes points faibles. En effet, une guivre est particulièrement sensible au niveau de la jointure entre les ailes et le corps, et aux narines.

* * *

La vouivre commune

* * *

Parmi les moins dangereuses, la vouivre commune est le mélange entre une vipère et un pic-vert. De moins de 50 centimètres de long, elle n'est réellement dangereuse que pour le bétail. Toutefois, une morsure de vouivre commune peut causer quelques vertiges passagers, ainsi qu'une sensation intense de douleur durant quelques jours. Rien de son corps n'est cependant récupérable, si ce n'est son venin, composé mineurs de certains poisons faibles.

* * *

L'Arthrise de Nantes.

* * *

Une Vouivre déjà un peu plus grande, pouvant mesurer jusqu'à 1 mètre. Elle n'est toutefois pas dangereuse non plus, car elle ne possède pas de venin. Elle n'habite que les vieux endroits moyenâgeux, et a été découvertes à Nantes, dans les anciennes prisons. Elle serait le croisement d'une chauve-souris et d'un orvet, bien que bien plus grande.

* * *

La Realore Irisée.

* * *

Aux reflets généralement verts et bleus (mais parfois rouges), la Réalore Irisée est sans doute une des espèces les plus grandes au monde. Pouvant mesurer jusqu'à … On ne sait pas très bien combien, mais beaucoup (La Realore Irisée grandit tout au long de sa vie). Aucun spécimen n'est mort de mort naturelle pour l'instant, et les Realores Irisées sont excessivement rares. Nées d'un croisement entre un phoenix et un basilic, les œufs de Réalore Irisée doivent passer plus de soixante ans à une profondeur de près de quatre cent mètres afin d'éclore. Elle a hérité du basilic ses crochets venimeux, et du phoenix sa capacité à s'embraser tous les ans pour renaitre de ses cendres, à chaque fois plus grande. Fort heureusement, le regard direct de la Realore n'est pas mortel.

* * *

L'opalin de Madagascar.

* * *

Sans doute la plus petite espèce, l'opalin de Madagascar est la seule espèce non-exclusivement féminine. Mesurant moins de cinq centimètres, il s'agit du croisement entre un billywig et un taïpan, bien que bien plus petit que le taïpan adulte. C'est la seule vouivre au venin à action rapide, et la seule espèce capable de projeter son venin à une distance de plus de 200 fois sa taille. De plus, l'opalin est sans doute l'espèce possédant le plus dangereux venin au monde, car en plus du poison, somme toute purgeable, l'opalin injecte les germes de nombreuses maladies, pour la plupart mortelles, ou ne disparaissant pas durant la vie de la victime.

* * *

Faenlgiec


End file.
